


Together

by Ellie603



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3x17 extended scene, F/M, Fluff, fitz making stupid jokes about space, literally just so much fluff, more kissing, science babies making out and doing science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie603/pseuds/Ellie603
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“One of my prized possessions, that is,” Fitz continued, smirking. “And I don’t know why it makes a significance-” Fitz was rambling but he didn’t have to worry about making sense because Jemma had already jumped into his lap to get back to kissing him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Fitz wasn’t going to argue with that.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Those kisses with Jemma in the lab had been so different than this. The first one had been impulsive, Fitz unable to control himself, just needing to kiss her once before he let her go. The second had been slower, Jemma kissing him first, but, for Fitz, it had been a goodbye. They were cursed, after all.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>But here they were, months later, best friends again, lab partners again, joking about the cosmos, laughing about space, and kissing. A whole lot of kissing. </i>
</p><p>A 3x17 extended scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta start the anticipated flood of adorable Fitzsimmons relationship fics. Guys I'm so happy. This is just the best day ever. <3
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Who needs space?” Fitz said, a slight smile on his face. “Cause I’ve got something magnificent right here.” 

His ridiculously cheesy comment was rewarded with a ridiculously adorable smile from Jemma. She leaned in to kiss him, but Fitz turned away. 

“A picture,” he clarified, “of space.” 

The giggles that his joke elicited from Jemma were more than worth the months, even years, of them dancing around each other. 

“One of my prized possessions, that is,” Fitz continued, smirking. “And I don’t know why it makes a significance-” Fitz was rambling but he didn’t have to worry about making sense because Jemma had already jumped into his lap to get back to kissing him.

Fitz wasn’t going to argue with that. 

Those kisses with Jemma in the lab had been so different than this. The first one had been impulsive, Fitz unable to control himself, just needing to kiss her once before he let her go. The second had been slower, Jemma kissing him first, but, for Fitz, it had been a goodbye. They were cursed, after all. 

But here they were, months later, best friends again, lab partners again, joking about the cosmos, laughing about space, and kissing. A whole lot of kissing. 

Fitz smiled against Jemma’s lips as she tightened her hold around his neck. 

Jemma pulled back, that radiant smile still on her face as she laughed at him. “What?” 

Fitz sat up a bit straighter, moving his hands to either side of Jemma’s waist. He shook his head. “I just never thought I could be this happy.”

Jemma tilted her head slightly, smiling somehow wider. “Me neither, Fitz.” 

Fitz grew serious for a second. “I meant about space. What did you think I was talking about?” He cocked his head to the side, staring at her expectantly 

Jemma laughed again, shaking her head. “If you keep doing that, I’m gonna smack you.” 

“Oh really?” Fitz raised his eyebrows. “I’d like to see that.” 

Instead of hitting him, Jemma took his face in her hands and kissed him again. 

“I could get used to this,” Fitz said the next time their lips separated. 

“I hope you will,” Jemma replied, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “It’s quite a good way to get you to stop talking.” 

Fitz pulled back, affronted. “How dare you, Jemma Simmons! Manipulating me like this! I feel used!” 

Jemma laughed again and curled up next to him, her head in the crook of his neck as she pressed a kiss to his jawline.

Fitz wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. 

After a moment he broke the silence. “Sorry I said we were cursed. You were right, as usual.” 

“I was right about what?” Jemma asked, tilting her head to look up at him. 

“Some things are inevitable.”

And she kissed him again as though she was powerless not to. 

Beeping from one of their screens broke them apart this time, and Jemma quickly grabbed it to see what was happening. 

Fitz looked down at the screen, nearly cheek-to-cheek with Jemma, and the pair went back and forth quickly analyzing the results that the beeping had alerted them to. 

These results gave them nothing definitive to go on, but Fitz was still amazed. Because one second he was, by any definition, making out with Jemma Simmons on the sofa in his room, and the next second, without any real change of positioning, they were back to science, taking on Hive, saving their friends. It was so natural, so simple. It made all the heartbreak of the past few months seem utterly unnecessary. If things could be so perfect so easily, then why in the world had they spent so long being unhappy? 

Fitz knew there were reasons, knew that the only reason they were so happy now was that they’d taken things slow and allowed each other to heal and to grow, but it almost made him laugh to think of him all those months ago convinced that he and Jemma would never be together, that they’d missed their chance, that the cosmos was against them. If time wasn’t fixed, if they weren’t traveling on a set path, he’d have liked to go back and tell that Fitz not to worry, that it might take a bit, but everything would be okay.

Hell, if he was really going to invest himself in this time traveling thing, there were about 50 versions of himself he’d like to say the same thing to: Fitz when Jemma was trapped on the other planet, when Jemma wouldn’t speak to him because he’d helped Daisy (or Skye she was then) by changing her test results, when Jemma had left him and he was hallucinating her just for someone to talk to, when Ward betrayed them and left them at the bottom of the ocean, when Jemma jumped out of the plane after hitting Fitz over the head with a fire extinguisher, convinced that her abandoning the team was the only way to save everyone, the day that Fitz had realized that Jemma was, as he would tell her later, more than just his best friend in the world. 

Of course, Fitz couldn’t rewrite the past, he couldn’t go back and tell himself that everything would be okay. But what he could do was be happy where he was, his arm around Jemma as she peered down at the screen, rattling off possibilities with just the hint of a smile on her face, a smile that Fitz knew had nothing to do with the inconclusive tests they were running and everything to do with him, with _them_. Yes, Fitz could be more than a little bit happy with what he had now. 

With a sigh, Jemma sat back against his arm. “I just don’t know what more we can do.” 

“We just have to wait, Jemma,” Fitz replied, staying positive. “Odds are something will come from one of these tests.” 

Jemma turned to him, worry in her eyes. “And if it doesn’t?” 

“We’ll figure it out,” Fitz affirmed, “together.” 

Jemma smiled, ducking her head. “What would I do without you?” 

Fitz kissed the side of her head. “Not sure. Let’s never find that out.” 

Jemma beamed at him and kissed him lightly. “Never.” 

The screen beeped again, alerting them to the end of another test, and so it was back to science. Only with more kisses and handholding. 

Until the room began to shake and the ceiling started to fall in. 

Fitz saw the dust falling first, but Jemma quickly turned too. 

“Oh no,” she whispered, “Daisy.”

And Fitz wrapped his arms protectively around Jemma as he had the first time Daisy had ever made the ground shake, before they even knew it was her doing it, before she was even called Daisy, when Fitz and Jemma had barely been on speaking terms, let alone the wonderful place they were in now.

“It’ll be okay, Jemma,” Fitz whispered through the sound of the shaking. “I’m right here, and I’m not going anywhere.”

Jemma clung more tightly to him, and Fitz knew he should be worried about Daisy and about the base, but at this moment, with Jemma Simmons in his arms, Fitz felt like even Hive was no match for the two of them.


End file.
